A Royal Pain
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: A simple bedtime routine is anything but when it comes to the young Prince Vegeta...


This is another little one shot and my latest attempt at humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Akira Toriyama does!

...

Night at the Royal Palace of Vegeta-sei.

"Time for bed, Vegeta!" Nappa huffed.

It was about time too, the royal imp was about on the burly Saiyan's last nerve. He'd thought he had scored a simple cushy job being the five-year-old Saiyan prince's caretaker. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"I'm not sleepy!" Chibi Vegeta snorted. "And besides you forgot my bath. Father won't like it if I show up for breakfast smelling like YOU!"

"Right..Hey!" Nappa growled.

The massive Saiyan marched over to the bathing area and started the water. His eyes narrowed at the size of the tub. Six fully grown Saiyan warriors could probably fit comfortably in it. Of course nothing was too good for the prince of all Saiyans.

"Don't make it too hot!" Vegeta warned.

"Yeah,yeah!" the bald Saiyan sighed.

"GAH! YOU'RE TRYING TO FREEZE ME TO DEATH!" the prince screeched as he stuck a bare toe into the water.

"Hmph! There's no bubbles in the tub!" Vegeta snorted. He folded his little arms over his chest and put his nose into the air.

Muttering under his breath, the former Saiyan general tossed two capfuls of bubbles into the immense tub.

When a mass of fluffy suds appeared, the young prince curled his lower lip up in distaste.

"Nappa...I didn't WANT bubbles in the tub!" the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei complained.

"But you just said..."

"Are you being _insubordinate to_ the prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta demanded.

After smacking himself in the forehead, Nappa drained the tub and filled it with fresh warm water.

"AAAH! NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO COOK ME! _Do I look like a lobster_? You bloated bald buffoon!" the five-year-old prince bellowed.

"Someone could use a few good swats on the royal behind," the Saiyan elite snarled.

"WHAT WAS THAT, NAPPA?"

"Nothing," Nappa gulped.

"I thought so. Since you're too incompetent to draw me a proper bath, I'll just take a shower!" Chibi Vegeta snapped.

Nappa gave a sigh of relief as the shower turned on.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW SHAMPOO TO GET IN MY EYES!"

"But I.." Nappa started.

"Just get me a towel, you brainless oaf!" the prince ordered.

"OUCH! Did you bring me a towel or a piece of sandpaper? Get a softer towel at once!" Vegeta barked imperiously.

Nappa grit his teeth to prevent a torrent of choice words from escaping his mouth as he reached for yet another drying cloth and handed it to the prince.

"Now get my blue silk pajamas!" Vegeta huffed.

"But they're in the royal laun..."

"AT ONCE! I REFUSE to wear anything else!" the irate chibi screamed.

Tapping his scouter, Nappa informed the royal laundry attendants to bring the prince's favorite sleepwear to his room as swiftly as possible.

When the laundry attendant appeared, he gave Nappa a salute and handed him the freshly laundered royal pajamas.

"Oh, you took too long! Just put those away. _I'm going to wear my red ones," _the royal imp announced.

The Saiyan elite's face matched the color of the nightwear the prince blithely put on.

"Goodnight, Vegeta!"

"Just where do you think _you're _going? You have to tell me a bedtime story," Vegeta insisted.

With a loud groan, Nappa sat down in a nearby chair " Once upon a time.."

"STOP! An old wardog like you should have plenty of _good _stories," Chibi Vegeta pressed.

"Not that I could clean up enough for YOU!" the burly Saiyan moaned.

"I'm NOT going to bed until I get my STORY!" the flame-haired Saiyan child hissed.

An evil smile crossed the bald Saiyan's face. He tapped his scouter once more.

"Raditz! Get your worthless hide up to Prince Vegeta's sleeping quarters!" Nappa ordered.

Raditz sped to the prince's room as fast as his legs would carry him.

When the muscular, long-haired Saiyan entered the room, he bowed to the prince and turned to Nappa.

"YOU are going to put the little royal demon to bed!" Nappa gleefully informed him.

...

Nappa waited outside the prince's quarters. It suddenly got quiet, it was _TOO _quiet. When the elite Saiyan entered the room, he found Raditz leaning back in a chair leisurely eating a bunch of grapes. Prince Vegeta was curled up in his bed fast asleep.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" the stunned officer demanded.

"I just told him a story about the Saiyan-Tuffle War and got him a glass of water. He was no trouble at all," Raditz declared, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Nappa clamped his teeth together and quickly marched to the quarters he shared with Raditz. Once there he unclenched his teeth and...

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"


End file.
